If I Could Turn Back Time
by krys10
Summary: Hermione manipulates a time-turner to go back in time to destroy the Dark Lord before he can claim the title he gave himself. However it doesn't quite go as planned. Dark themes. Drama. Relationship with two women. The Hogwarts students you know, not present, as she has gone back in time before they are born. This is my first shot at a fan fiction.


I still had a hard time believing that after everything that the "Golden Trio" had done for the wizarding world that I would be forgotten. But I guess that is what happens when you abuse the power given by a time turner. I knew that things will be different. That was kind of the point. I wanted things to be different, to be better. Modifying the time turner with powerful dark magic to go far enough back in time, genious. And also incredibly stupid. I spent all of my school years fighting the good fight only to realize that in killing Voldemort we opened the door for something much worse. I had to end the evil before it all began. Destroy the Dark Lord before he gained the title. Not only would that elimnate the threat he brought, but it would also stop his folowers from trying to take his place. At least that was what I hoped for.

I couldn't ask Harry and Ronald to help with what I felt needed to be done. Just as I couldn't ask anyone else to Obliviate my parents. This was something I needed to do by myself. I already lost my family when I made my parents forget. Yes, I thought of Harry and Ron as my brothers. And the Weasley's as my adoptive parents. But that was exactly why I needed to do this alone. Going back that far was beyond dangerous and most likely I would never be able to return to my own timeline. I couldn't ask anyone else to do this. It was time to say my silent goodbyes. Anything more would be suspicous.

The Order, what was left, was having a meeting at Grimmauld Place. Harry still allowed the Order to continue to meet at his home. I think he felt the need to have his close friends and family near. Perhaps in some way he was trying to protect them by having them come to a place viewed as safe from the rest of the world. The few remaining members of the order sat around the table and were discussing what our next move was to be. I more or less tuned them out. I paid attention enough that if my input was needed I could give a coherant answer. But my mind was definitly somewhere else. I kept thinking about the time-turner I had stowed away in a warded cupboard in the room I was staying in at the Weasleys. They were kind enough to allow me to stay in a spare room they created specifically for me. After months of being on the run and living in a tent, having a room all to myself was luxurious. Still, I was compelled to place protective spells on the room, out of habit. Molly never questioned my actions regarding it and I never gave up any reasons why I did it.

All too soon the meeting was drawing to a close. I brought my focus back to the present and knew the time had come. I looked at Harry and wanted so much to go up to him and give him a hug, to tell him that I was going to go back and make this all right. I knew I couldn't. I held back the tears that threatened to spill. The Weasleys were getting ready to go back to the Burrow and asked if I would be coming along soon too. I said I'd just come back with them. I stood up to apparate.

"See you all tomorrow then." Harry said just before we all apparated to the Burrow. After arriving at my home since the end of the war, I took a good look around. The table where we all ate and had morning dicussions of what we did the day before. The clock on the wall that was missing a few hands but had one added for me. The stairs that led to each floor that held a room for each resident. My eyes began to well up again. I made my way up to my room before any one could see me cry. I was doing all of this for them. The Weasleys who had lost a son and brother. For Lupin and Tonks who left behind a son Teddy. For Professors Dumbledor and Snape. For Dobby. For all the lives lost because of the evil that was Voldemort. For Harry, who has not really known true peace. And also sefishly, for myself. I would never have had to Obliviate my parents. I sat on the edge of my bed and sobbed quietly. After several minutes, I stopped crying and dried my eyes. It was time.

I stepped over to the cupoard and removed the wards placed. My fingers tingled hovering over the time turner. It was humming with the amount of magic I had used to change it. I slipped it over my head and took a deep a normal time-turner the magic allowed for the bearer to go back only five hours. With the dark magic I used, it should allow me to go back up to one hundred years. I should only need to go back about seventy years if I were to kill Tom Riddle as a baby. I shuddered at the idea that I was going to kill a child. Every child is born an innocent. I knew I would never truely be able to live with myself after this but I also knew that I would never be able to live a life free from constant fear. Nor would anyone else. This was a necessary evil. One horrible deed to eliminate a lifetime of even more horrible deeds. No more Voldemort. No more Death Eaters. No more Dark Lord successors in waiting. No deaths of the people that I loved.

I believe it is late enough that everyone else has already retired for the evening. After making sure that I have my wand secure and that I have my expandable bag prepared with the things I had been gathering for the last few weeks, I look in the mirror. I wish my self good luck and begin turning the time-turner.

I hear a sudden knock on the door. "Hermione, can I come in for a minute? I know you are awake, I heard you talking." I begin to panic. I thought everyone was asleep but when Ginny knocked, the time-turner fell from my hands and when it hit my chest I knew I had screwed up. I hadn't finished turning to the right time. I felt the magic start to slow down the current time as Ginny started to open the door and walk in. Everything moved in slow motion and she stepped into my room and opened her mouth to speak. Then suddenly everything stopped. Time paused for a moment and then started to reverse. I see her go backwards out of my room and then see myself in the mirror and the on the bed. Then things start going way to fast. All I can see is a blur. I feel the magic surround me and the tingle I felt before was not a tingle any more. The dark magic feels so different than when I had used the time-turner before. I felt like the magic was all around me and was bleeding into my body. Inside, I felt like everything was on fire. I never felt pain like this. It was blinding. I tried to scream as it felt like I was being torn apart from every direction. I couldn't move. I could barely think. I felt like I was dying. Just before everything went black, I thought to myself, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'


End file.
